


I Just Adore You

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a good boi, Fluff, I can't hear you over the sound of me making Nines a soft boi, I just really love Steven Universe, M/M, Nines doesn't know how to emotion, Nines is a soft boi, Song: Love Like You, feels trip, gdi i love this phcking ship too much, how do u feelings?, what do you mean I can't make Nines a soft boi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Nines could even learn to love.





	I Just Adore You

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

Nines watched Connor from across the precinct. The RK800 was currently talking to the lieutenant. His hands moved wildly as they made gestures while he spoke. A lopsided grin topped it all off. Nines could never understand him. How did he manage his life in deviancy so easily? _Why_ was it so easy for him? Nines was brought out of his thoughts as Connor's laugh echoed across the precinct, catching the attention of a few officers nearby who smiled at him before returning to work. Something in his chest felt warm and fuzzy as he watched Connor laugh once more with his head tipped back and his face showing pure joy. It made Nines a little jealous. Connor had easily adapted and everyone seemed to be at ease around him with his warm nature while Nines' cold nature intimidated him as programmed. Nines hated that feature. He hated that he was made to intimidate even outside of interrogations and cases. How does Connor make it look so simple? Why was he so drawn to it? His thoughts were interrupted again when Connor looked his way, warm brown eyes meeting icy blue ones. With an unintentional scowl, Nines looked away, LED flickering to yellow for a moment. Sighing, he looked back at Connor who now had a frown on his face, his LED also yellow as he continued to speak to the lieutenant. Before Connor could look his way again, Nines stood up and left for the bathrooms and winced internally when he caught a glance at the somewhat worried and hurt look on his predecessor's face. 

_When I see the way you act_

_Wonder when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

_Love like you_

Connor frowned and watched as Nines stood up and left, not missing his yellow LED. Did he do something wrong? All he did was look his way, only for the RK900 to look away. Tearing his gaze away from the now empty desk, he pushed himself off of Hank's desk and returned to his own to continue his work. But he couldn't focus. His thoughts wandered back to his successor. Was it right to let him free? Was it right to deviate him? Why did his mysteriousness and his intimidating look attract Connor? Why-

"Hey, earth to Connor! You with me, kid?" came Hank's voice, startling Connor out of his daydream.

"Sorry, Hank. I was just thinking." Connor answered, LED blinking yellow.

"About what?"

"About Nines. I'm not sure how he's handling his deviancy." 

"It takes time. Remember how you were?"

"That's true. Still, I worry about his emotions and stability."

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think you're so good_

_And I'm nothing like you_

Nines stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, his own reflection glaring back at him. His LED was still stuck on yellow as wondered about himself. His emotions bombarded him one by one. Why did he feel heavy and light at the same time? Why did he feel warm and fuzzy in his chest? Why did his cheeks turn blue at the thought of Connor and only Connor? Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned to leave when the door swung open and Connor himself walked in making Nines swear internally. 

"Nines? Are you alright?" Connor asked, approaching him.

Nines' thirium pump stuttered. How did Connor do that? Why does he make him feel this way?

"I am well." Nines answered, cursing internally at himself for his voice sounded a bit strained.

Then Connor did that tilt of his head that he often did when confused or concerned. Nines was practically melting on the inside.

"Are you sure? Your stress levels are rising." he said, looking at him with those big brown eyes.

Nines was weak at this point as his LED flickered to red. Why did that look on Connor's face do things to him? 

_Look at you go,_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I'm so special_

Connor then came closer to Nines, a hand coming to a rest on his arm. Then he flashed him that stupid smile that made him start to overheat. Stop. Stop it. Nines' eyes then flickered from his arm to his predecessor's brown eyes that stared back at him. Is this what they meant by breathtaking? Because if he could describe what was happening, he'd definitely say breathtaking. 

"You know you can tell me if there's something you don't understand. Navigating through deviancy is confusing, I know." Connor said, drawing Nines out of his head again.

"Alright but not a word to anyone else. It is...a little embarrassing." Nines answered, cheeks turning blue.

Connor nodded and squeezed his arm for him to continue, giving him a smile in assurance.

"I am experiencing a new emotion but I don't know what it is and I don't know how to tell you without making you feel uncomfortable." the RK900 confessed.

"Would you rather...show me?" Connor asked shyly, his own cheeks dusted with blue.

Nines nodded and Connor moved his hand to intertwine with Nines' own. The RK800's hand felt warm and soft in his. The synthetic skin then peeled back to expose the white underneath. Both RKs then closed their eyes and the interfacing began. Connor dug through Nines' few memories. A wave of emotion then hit him. And then, he understood what Nines was feeling. Meanwhile, Nines could feel Connor's worry and concern as he watched memory after memory. When it became too much, the two pulled back with a startled yelp and stared at each other for a moment with surprised looks. A smile then found its way onto Connor's face.

"Love." he said, the blush on his face darkening.

"What?"

"You're...in love, Nines."

"O-Oh." 

Did he just stutter in front of Connor? 

_If I could begin to do_

_Something that does right by you_

_I would do about anything_

_I would even learn how to love_

Nines thought for a moment. Fuck it. It's now or never. Before Connor could say anything more, he was pulled into kiss. Nines was kissing _him_. Oh. OH. Shutting his eyes, he melted as he kissed back throwing his arms around him, his systems overheating as he moved his lips against his successor's. Nines then pulled back to see the dazed yet surprised look on Connor's blush colored face. Then the dorky grin returned to the RK800's face making Nines smile a little as he pulled the older model to closer to himself.

_When I see the way you look_

_Shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything_

"Yes, I am in love. With you, Connor." Nines said, breaking the silence.

"Me? I thought you hated me. You always avoided me or glared and scowled. I always thought you were disappointed in me or something." Connor answered, threading his fingers in Nines' own again.

"I apologize. I never meant to avoid you or glare at you or scowl at you. Emotions are just very new to me. How do you do it? You make it look so easy, Connor." 

"To be honest, I don't know. The truth is, it wasn't easy for me at first either. It takes time and a lot of learn. Yes, it's frustrating and confusing but it's also worth it."

"I see. Will you teach me what you know?" 

"Only if you do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me again?"

Nines chuckled softly and pulled Connor back into another passion filled kiss, making both of them overheat all over again. Yeah, Nines could live with this. He could learn and grow alongside Connor. He could easily find his way through his emotions and learn new ones with Connor to guide him. Maybe deviancy won't be so bad anymore. Maybe he'll start to look at himself differently. Maybe he'll start to feel more. He could feel and understand. He could do anything as long as Connor was there with him. 

_I could even learn how to love like you_

_Love me like you_


End file.
